


Past Perfect

by pene



Series: Imperfections [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Discipline, Dom/Sub AU, Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have safewords. ‘No’ is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is as explicit as I've ever been, mostly just senseless kink with a bit of character on the side. Um… Enjoy? 
> 
> I don’t even know if I can blame Corinna any more. Still. I do.

They’re wrapped in one another, stretched out on the mid-century couch near the windows. Blaine’s been back from L.A. for ten days. Kurt feels him in every part of his body - from the muscles of his inner thighs to the sharp bruises pressed into his forearms.

“Kurt,” says Blaine and it vibrates in his chest under Kurt’s cheek. “I have a question. A proposal.”

“Anything,” Kurt says, and means it.

Blaine bends his head and kisses Kurt’s hair. “Thank you. But this is a time when I need a considered response, not your compliance.”

Kurt sits up cross-legged and leans back against the arm of the couch. He rests his elbows on his knees and his chin against his hands. “I’m listening,” he says.

Blaine turns to sit at the other end. “There’s this sub I used to see, sometimes. Before you.” 

Kurt is still. They’ve spoken about the past, shared stories of first kisses, first play, first fucks and all the associated awkwardness and thrill. But Kurt isn’t sure where this is going. Or why.

Blaine reaches out and rests a hand on Kurt’s knee to anchor him. He goes on. “It was a casual thing really, just sometimes when I was in town. But we fit well. He’s just gone through a breakup, and when I heard about it…. I mean, he’ll be hurting and needy. I thought he could use a familiar hand. He’s a good person. A very sweet sub. I wondered if it would be something we could handle.”

Kurt keeps his eyes lowered, looking at the quiet geometric pattern on his pants. He thinks about Blaine domming someone else. He thinks about someone else being unable to resist dropping to their knees for his dom. It’s hot. Of course it’s hot. But then Kurt imagines sitting alone in the apartment knowing Blaine is marking someone else’s skin, or holding someone else down, or stopping someone else’s breath with his cock. And however hot it is, the idea of waiting and knowing and imagining sits heavy and hurtful in his chest.

He doesn’t want to be greedy, doesn’t expect to be every person Blaine has ever touched, but he can’t stop the flood of nerves and possessiveness.

He looks up and Blaine is contemplating him. “Not without you, Kurt,” Blaine says sincerely. He’s so very sincere. “If it’s not something that works for both of us, it’s not something that works for one of us. To be honest, I’m not sure how I’d feel about sharing you with another dom, even if I did get to watch him take you.”

Which puts a different spin on it. “So I’d be there?” Kurt asks. He leaves the idea of being dommed by someone other than Blaine to one side for later consideration.

Blaine says steadily, “I’d want you involved, sweetheart.”

“Oh.” Kurt thinks it over. He says, “Okay.”

“You don’t need to answer right away. You can consider it for a bit.”

“I think-” Kurt takes a breath and lets his mind follow the thought - accepting Blaine’s dominance alongside another sub, being Blaine’s as much as ever, while watching as someone else submits to him. The idea buzzes under his skin. “I think I’d like that.”

He’s not certain. He feels a little edgy, facing Blaine and making decisions he’s not confident about. He drops his hands from his chin and runs them along his legs, tracing the seams of his pants.

“Are you sure?” Blaine’s gaze flicks hotly to Kurt’s fingers then back to meet his eyes.

“No, but I don’t think I need to be sure. Not all the time. I know that I’m willing,” says Kurt. “And I know that I’m safe.”

Blaine strokes his arm approvingly. It bubbles under Kurt’s skin and settles in his heart. When Blaine speaks his voice is quiet and warm. “Okay then. His name’s Elliot. Elliot Gilbert.”

Kurt’s only a little surprised. Blaine’s famous. Until he met Kurt, people said he’d dommed every theater sub in New York. Probably in LA too. Of course he’s dommed someone that Kurt knows. And Elliot would have left it to Blaine to say something.

“I know him,” Kurt says. “He was my TA for a while and now I’m performing with him.” 

Blaine frowns. “Really? He’s on stage? I mean, I know I was distracted by your performance. By all your performances. Every time. Your ass in that tiny scrap of toga. It’s a miracle anyone even knows there’s a narrative. Not that it’s just about your ass.” Blaine is blushing sweetly. Kurt loves the contradictions in him. “You know you’re extraordinary. But I think I’d have noticed if Elliot was on stage.” His hands have dropped to Kurt’s thigh and are moving against Kurt’s pants as though of their own accord.

“He’s playing Cynisca. He replaced Simon while you were away.”

Blaine nods. His fingers wander and he traces the insides of Kurt’s thighs. It sends a current through Kurt’s blood.

For a moment Kurt tries to ignore Blaine’s touch. He thinks instead about Elliot, and then about Elliot’s skeptical blue gaze lifted entreatingly to Kurt’s dom. Kurt’s breathing stutters again. He feels it all the way down his spine. “Elliot’s gorgeous,” he says. 

Blaine grins. He presses his hands against Kurt’s legs and used them to lift his weight onto his knees. He leans over Kurt. “You’re gorgeous. Only you. No one else comes close,” he says.

Kurt will never get enough of this. He stretches out his legs, slips down under Blaine on the couch. Blaine presses a knee between Kurt’s thighs, spreading them possessively. His thigh muscles flex against Kurt’s crotch. Kurt responds, rolling his hips, rutting up instinctively into the pressure. 

“So it’s still a yes?” asks Blaine.

“Yes.” 

Blaine thrusts hard, fully clothed and solid against him. Kurt can’t help but moan at the friction, can’t help arching into Blaine. Blaine lets out a quick breath. He takes Kurt’s wrists in one hand and holds them above his head, pressing them hard into the arm of the couch.

Kurt holds it together, rolling his hips slowly around and around, letting his cock press up to rub against Blaine and then move away, breathing through it. It’s torment. He’s at the edge, always at the edge with this man. “Please,” he begs. Blaine’s eyes go black. Kurt watches as Blaine keeps himself in control for a long moment.

Then Blaine takes a breath. There’s a glimmer of laughter in his eyes when he says, “You want to come, don’t you, sweetheart.”

Kurt hums his yes. God, yes. 

Blaine leans to breathe against his neck, and every nerve comes alive. The anticipation is exquisite. Kurt holds his head still, his face turned away, even as he rubs his cock harder against Blaine. He longs to twist his neck, push until Blaine is biting into him, but Blaine knows exactly what he’s doing to Kurt and there’s a power in waiting for him.

Blaine’s free hand skims the waistband of Kurt’s pants. He slides a finger in to run it against Kurt’s skin. “I could strip these off, turn you over and fuck you,” Blaine says near his ear. “Or I could open up your fly, take your cock out and swallow you down.”

Kurt’s breathing speeds and shallows. It’s not often that Blaine sucks him and when he does it’s kind of mindblowing.

Blaine goes on. “But then I’ve noticed those are some very nice Paul Smith pants you’re wearing. Should I make you come in them? Will you make a mess of them for me, like a subby teenager who’s never even been held down before?”

“No,” says Kurt though he is aware his body is answering quite differently. He doesn’t even try to stop his hips moving. “No.”

“I’d like you as a teenager, sweetheart. Leggy and clumsy and hormonal. Desperate to be fucked, with no control. Not even caring where you come because you want it so much. Because you want me so much.”

Kurt exhales. “So much,” he echoes. He takes a shaky breath as Blaine’s hand moves from his waistband and down to stroke over the bulge of his cock. “But please, Sir. No.” They have safewords. ‘No’ is not one of them.

Blaine lifts up and looks at him. The air is full and thick between them. He stops stroking Kurt’s cock and slides his hand up beside Kurt to support his own weight better. He pushes his thigh high between Kurt’s legs. Kurt shudders against it. “If you were a little teen sub I could slip you into a club and make you wait for me in the corner while I danced. You’d just watch me grinding up against other subs. And you’d wait. So young and new to everything. So new to how much a sub can want. So hard for me. But then I’d sit down next to you, I’d slide my hand down the back of your pants and finger your hole. And you’d come, wouldn’t you, right there. You’d fall apart at that first touch.”

Kurt has essentially stopped breathing. They lie pressed almost unbearably close for a long moment.

Then Blaine drops his head and sinks his teeth roughly into Kurt’s neck. “I want you to come for me,” he says against Kurt’s skin. He sounds fierce. “I want it like this, all frantic and lost and gorgeously controlled at once. My perfect, precise sub crumbling into pieces just for me.”

Kurt closes his eyes for an instant as Blaine bites down. He feels pain. Heat, bright and explosive and suspended inside him. Then the orgasm tears through his body, races like electricity down his arms and legs, and fills his cock. Blaine groans in his ear. And with that final prod Kurt floods his pants as his body arches desperately up and up.

“My beautiful boy,’ says Blaine. He kisses him hard as they come down together, shallow gasps meeting in one another’s throats. Kurt wraps himself around Blaine and buries his face in Blaine’s shoulder. His breath comes in sobs. Blaine strokes his back. “My beautiful, beautiful boy.”

**

Kurt’s been dressed for more than an hour - boots laced to his knees under checked gray Lanvin shorts, a crisp eggshell blue dress shirt and low-necked gray waistcoat tied at the back to show off his waist. He knows the outfit is flawless because Blaine can’t keep his eyes away, can’t seem to stop himself coming too close and fingering the tie at the small of his back, standing behind and running his palm over Kurt’s hip bones and down, just avoiding the skin between his shorts and his boots. Kurt’s nerves are fluttering deliciously.

He’s hovering between the kitchen and the couch when there’s a knock at the door.

“Get that, please,” says Blaine from the table. Blaine doesn’t always use that voice, not with Kurt, and Kurt feels the authority all the way up his spine. He goes to the door.

Elliot has dressed for the occasion. He’s wearing boots buckled up outside of slim black pants, and a studded frock coat Kurt’s fingers itch to touch. Kurt goes to take the coat almost automatically, then stops himself.

“You can take it, Kurt,” says Blaine from behind him. He sounds interested and maybe a little amused.

 

Kurt reaches to help Elliot, peels the coat down his bare arms and shakes it out reverently. Elliot’s shirt is sleeveless and silvery black. It’s possible that it’s not just clothing that Kurt would like to touch.

“Custom made?” Kurt asks of the coat.

“Yes,” says Elliot and flicks his gaze toward Blaine and back to Kurt. His attention feels charged in a direction Kurt hadn’t expected.

“I’ll just hang this,” Kurt says but doesn’t move. He feels Blaine stand and approach and gratefully shifts his gaze to his dom. ‘Shall I?” he asks. 

“Thank you, Kurt. You’re very good. You boys are both very good. And look how nicely you’ve dressed up for me.” He’s kind and implacable and Kurt feels the weight in his knees. He turns to hang Elliot’s coat.

When Kurt returns from the closet the other men are still face to face. There’s this extraordinary imbalance to the image. Elliot is so much larger than Blaine. But Blaine’s body is still and his stance is easy and lovely. He has never needed equipment, or even to raise his voice. There’s no sense in which Elliot is not submitting to him.

Kurt pauses for a second to watch them then kneels, keeping a space between him and Elliot. He trains his eyes on Blaine. There’s strength along with comfort in this position. 

Blaine speaks, watching Elliot. “Please kneel for me.” Elliot nods and does so, sinking to his knees with grace. He glances toward Kurt and his tongue touches his lower lip.

Blaine is still watching Elliot. He says, “You want him, don’t you? You want to touch him.”

Kurt holds his breath. He flicks his eyes across as Elliot’s gaze hits the floor. Elliot’s hands still against his thighs. His head bows. There’s something heady in watching him submit so entirely.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, sir,” says Elliot. “I want to touch him.”

Blaine turns to Kurt. A smile teases the corner of his mouth. “And you. I know you want to kiss him,” he says.

Kurt blushes. He doesn’t know what to say, but he won’t lie.

There’s a bubbling chemistry in the room. Blaine’s words hang in the air like a question. At last Kurt lifts his chin. “I’d like to kiss him while you watch,” he says. “Please, sir.”

“Adorable,” says Blaine. “You’re adorable.” Blaine turns back and speaks to Elliot’s bowed head. “You have my permission, Elliot.”

Elliot looks up, faintly stunned. “And Kurt? Does he have your permission?”

“Kurt always did.”

Elliot inhales. “You’re not setting any rules?” he asks hesitantly.

“I don’t have to. You both know the rules.” Blaine tips his head toward Kurt. “And he knows me.”

Kurt turns his eyes from Blaine only when Elliot rocks forward off his heels. Their eyes meet. Elliot comes to Kurt on his hands and knees, like a supplicant or a great cat. He doesn’t break eye contact. When Elliot is close Kurt turns a little on his knees. They lift their bodies together.

Then Elliot’s lips are on Kurt’s. Kurt’s lips are on Elliot’s. Kurt has never kissed another sub before. It feels strange, moving into a kiss, their breath meeting, and feeling no pull of hormones. There’s no need here, no desperate unstoppable tug. It’s all physical. But that doesn’t stop it from feeling good. And Kurt feels the press in Blaine’s permission, in Blaine’s eyes on them. 

Kurt’s body sways forward into the kiss. The muscles in his thighs flex to hold him upright. Elliot’s face is lightly stubbled, it’s rough against Kurt’s cheek. Kurt angles his head to move closer into Elliot and then traces Elliot’s lips softly with his tongue. Elliot reaches one hand up to Kurt’s face. Kurt opens his mouth in response and Elliot’s tongue flicks between his lips and then pushes inside.

When Kurt breaks the kiss, panting, he turns his gaze instinctively to Blaine. Blaine’s eyes are dark on them.

“God, sweetheart,” Blaine says a fraction wildly. He’s breathless with it.

Blaine leans forward and takes Kurt’s jaw in one hand, pulling Kurt upward into a kiss. His lips are rough and still so sweet. Blaine runs his tongue across Kurt’s mouth then bites into Kurt’s bottom lip, sharply staking a claim. Kurt welcomes it. He reaches up and wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck. They kiss, open-mouthed and messy. Kurt feels molten inside. He makes wordless noises, soft into Blaine’s mouth.

Then Blaine turns to Elliot and reaches to hold him by the hair. He bends and kisses him, hard and dirty. Elliot takes it easily, lifting himself upward to get closer. Kurt watches, transfixed - Blaine’s lips and tongue against Elliot’s. Elliot’s involuntary moan. Kurt wants to watch, wants to tear them apart, wants to be right in the middle.

When Blaine stands up, Elliot returns to kiss Kurt, running one hand down Kurt’s arm to pull their bodies close together. Kurt kisses him back. He can taste Blaine on Elliot’s lips. Their bodies are in alignment from chest to knee. Kurt bows his back and presses his hips forward. He feels Elliot respond in kind.

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Blaine, half pleasure, half pain. Kurt hesitates then stops still when Blaine’s hand presses his shoulder. He leans away from Elliot and smiles up at his dom.

“Okay, sweetheart?” asks Blaine.

“Very okay,” says Kurt.

Elliot bends forward for Kurt’s lips once more. Kurt leans away with a tiny smile.

“Hold on,” says Blaine. “I think you’ve had your fun. No more until I give the word.”

Kurt settles back on his heels. He reaches up to hold Blaine’s hand in his for a moment. Blaine looks down, his heart burning hot in his eyes. The connection between them is a searing constant.

Then Elliot reaches for Kurt again. His hand wraps behind Kurt’s neck. Kurt blinks in surprise.

“Elliot,” says Blaine. There’s so much easy assertion there. Elliot’s hand shakes against Kurt’s skin. Kurt can feel how hard it is for Elliot to resist Blaine, how his whole self aches for domination. But something else is going on too. Kurt wonders how Elliot’s seemingly perfect relationship ended. It’s a terrible thing to think that all of this could break.

Blaine speaks carefully. “Elliot. Honey. If you don’t stop I’m going to need to punish you.”

Elliot’s hand traces up to Kurt’s jaw. His face is a complicated mix, both anxious and defiant. He’s longing for punishment and making this a choice.

“Stand up,” says Blaine. “Right there where you are.” His voice is effortlessly emphatic. There is no way to disobey.

Elliot’s hand drops from Kurt’s jaw. He rolls back onto his heels and stands in a fluid movement. Kurt looks up between him and Blaine.

“Don’t move,” says Blaine to Elliot. His voice is low. “And don’t touch him.” He walks into the bedroom. Neither Kurt nor Elliot move while he’s gone. Elliot stands in place. Kurt rests his hands on his thighs and looks down.

He lifts his head on Blaine’s return. Blaine’s holding a flogger in one hand, testing its weight. Kurt knows it well. He’s familiar with the feel of its soft leather and biting knotwork on bare skin. 

Blaine meets Kurt’s glance. “Undo Elliot’s pants, please.”

Kurt moves forward on his knees to obey, his fingers rippling across the button fly.

“Pull them down too, Kurt.”

Elliot’s hips shudder under Kurt’s hands. He takes great care as he slides Elliot’s pants over his ass. Doing so leaves Kurt with an eyeful of Elliot’s cock. It’s thick, jutting out of his briefs.

“And his briefs,” says Blaine. “Down please.” Kurt obeys. 

Blaine looks across at Kurt sweetly. “Gorgeous isn’t he? Sometime I’d like to see your mouth full of him.”

“Yes, please,” says Kurt. Elliot’s cock twitches responsively.

“Not now though, baby,” says Blaine. “Not right now.”

Kurt lowers his eyes and moves away backwards to rest again on his knees. He draws his thinking into himself. From a distance he hears Blaine’s “Bend over, Elliot,” and the steady count and hiss as the flogger falls down and down and down on flesh. Kurt bites his bottom lip.

When it’s over Kurt looks up again. Elliot is bent over with his hands on his knees. His ass is angled upwards, striped irregularly in red and white. Even without seeing his face, Kurt can feel the way the tension has dissolved in him. His head hangs between his arms. He looks beautiful and broken and deeply submissive.

Beside him, eyes bright with both sympathy and heat, Blaine looks like everything Kurt has ever wanted to submit to. He looks like everything in Kurt’s whole world.

Blaine runs a hand soothingly across Elliot’s behind.

“Okay?” he asks.

Elliot nods slightly. There’s haziness in his motion.

“Let’s get you to the bed,” says Blaine gently. Kurt looks up, wanting to help, but Blaine shakes his head infinitesimally. He loops an arm around Elliot’s back and supports him to their bed, nodding to Kurt to follow.

Blaine lays Elliot flat on his stomach, naked around the middle, his pants still tangled around his calves, caught on his boots. Elliot pillows his head on his arms and looks across at Kurt. His gaze is mild and vague.

“Are you in subspace, Elliot sweetheart?” asks Blaine.

Elliot nods. His cheeks are pink. His face is sweet and still with it.

Blaine turns to Kurt. “Kurt. Baby. I want you to show him how good it can be. How good you can be for me. Can you do that?”

Kurt shivers in response. He wants it so much.

“I need your answer, sweetheart.”

“I can be so good for you,” says Kurt. It’s a promise for their future and a plea. He feels the desperation and longing in it. “I’ll be so good.” Blaine meets his eyes. Kurt will trust that forever.

Blaine moves around the bed and touches Elliot’s chin. “I’m going to show you something,” he says. “I want you to remember what it can be like. I want you to feel like you’re part of this.”

Elliot nods slowly. His eyes are soft as they run over Blaine, then Kurt.

Blaine steps back to Kurt. He reaches to untie Kurt’s waistcoat at the small of his back, then turns Kurt around and undoes the top button of Kurt’s shorts. His hands are gentle.

“Take off your clothes for me, Kurt,” he says. “But leave the boots.”

Kurt drapes his waistcoat and shirt over a chair then unbuttons his shorts and pulls them over his hips and past his boots. His cock is hard as it springs free. Blaine’s eyes never leave him.

“Hands and knees on the bed, please.”

Kurt moves to obey. He feels wanted and needed and dreamy with it. Blaine runs a hand down his spine slowly and Kurt trembles at the touch. He turns his head and meets Elliot’s eyes across the sheets.

Blaine kneels up beside Kurt. He pulls Kurt’s chin toward him and kisses him dizzyingly, then shows him a ball gag. Kurt feels his eyes widen but he nods eagerly and opens his mouth as Blaine presses it between his teeth. Kurt breathes through his nose, keeps breathing, steadying himself in submission and in Blaine’s presence.

“So beautiful,” says Blaine reassuringly. He buckles the ball gag behind Kurt’s head and pulls back on it.

“I’m looping a rein through the back,” says Blaine and Kurt feels his cock respond instantly. Holding Kurt’s head, that kind of control of his movement, makes Blaine almost mindless with dominant hormones. Kurt loves to give that to him.

Kurt nods his consent, feeling the tug as Blaine pulls back. He closes his eyes. With the gag in and the rein on he has to think just to breathe. He’s learned to deal with that fear. He lets everything - the bondage and the kindness - wash sweetly over him.

From behind him comes the sound of Blaine undoing his pants and a flip cap on the lube bottle. Kurt tries not to anticipate Blaine’s touch, tries to wait without expectation, but his skin is on fire knowing it will come. Blaine is holding his head in place and he can’t turn his head, can’t really move at all. Eventually he feels Blaine’s fingers pressing into his hole. He gasps at the intrusion.

“Relax for me, sweetheart,” says Blaine. His fingers stretch Kurt wider, move in and out of Kurt relentlessly. Kurt grunts a little as Blaine spreads him wide.

“So good for me, so easy to open up.” Kurt exhales slowly and lets his body take Blaine’s fingers as they pump and move inside. Blaine releases his head a little and Kurt turns to meet Elliot’s eyes. “See how he can’t drag his eyes away from you,” says Blaine. “Everyone wants you. Especially when you’re like this.” 

Then just as suddenly, the stretch of fingers is gone and the blunt head of Blaine’s cock is pushing into him. Blaine pulls tighter on the rein and Kurt’s back flexes, his head forced into stillness, his body immobilized, and his ass aching for him to fuck himself back onto Blaine.

“I know what you want,” says Blaine. “I’ll always know.” He thrusts deep into Kurt, thuds hard against his hips. Kurt struggles to breath around the gag. He sucks air through his nose and lets it out, shuddering with distress and pleasure. 

Tears streak down Kurt’s face. He can’t let himself cry because he won’t be able to breathe at all. Instead he focuses on the feel of Blaine’s cock moving deeper and deeper inside. Focuses on letting Blaine have all of him, letting go, forgetting everything he knows. Kurt can feel Blaine giving over to it. Blaine’s thrusts become less controlled, his words a senseless mumble. And the orgasm tears through both of them, an arcing and irresistible brightness.

Blaine let’s go of the rein and crawls up the bed. He gently removes the gag and pulls Kurt into his arms. Kurt slumps against him, his body spent. He looks over Blaine’s shoulder to Elliot who is watching them both. His face is still soft and vague. There are tears on his cheeks as he meets Kurt’s eyes.

Blaine pulls Kurt closer, holds him to his chest with one arm and reaches the other behind him to wipe away Elliot’s tears, stroke Elliot’s damp face.

**

Hours later Kurt wakes. He’s facing the window with Blaine’s arm curled about his neck. Kurt shifts and turns under Blaine’s arm. He stretches as he goes. He feels good, his body pliant and mind still.

In the half-light from the street Blaine smiles at him, safe and warm. He kisses Kurt softly then holds a finger to his lips.

Behind Blaine, Elliot is splayed on his back. One hand is above his head, the other held tight in Blaine’s. As Kurt watches, Elliot blinks awake.

“Hi,” he says softly. He looks sleepy and rumpled and delicious.

Kurt looks at Blaine, who nods. “Go ahead.”

Kurt leans over Blaine to kiss Elliot.

When Kurt looks back to Blaine his eyes are bright and fond. Blaine rolls onto his back against the pillows. 

“We might need a bigger bed,” he says.

Kurt curls up against his side, stretches to kiss his jaw deferentially. He drapes an arm across Blaine’s chest and from Blaine’s other side Elliot takes his hand. In this moment there’s no need for explanation between the three of them. No need for words either. Outside, the sounds of the city go on and on, but all Kurt can hear is two boys breathing beside him. It’s perfect.


End file.
